


rabu addiction

by thunderylee



Category: Kurosagi - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The Kurosagi’s heart is made of ice, even when the rest of his body is on fire.





	rabu addiction

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“The best part of marriage swindling is the sex.”

Kurosaki choked on his sake like his old school friend had said a swear word. To Kurosaki, he may as well have – sex fell under the category of love and intimacy, two things in which he most definitely did not believe or partake.

More than a little tipsy, Tanabe Satoshi chuckled boyishly and gave Kurosaki a half-hearted punch in the shoulder. “What, you don’t like sex? Everybody likes sex!”

“Keep your voice down,” Kurosaki hissed even though Tanabe had been speaking in low tones. “What if someone overhears you?”

“I’m not ashamed to enjoy sex,” Tanabe went on; Kurosaki cringed at the continued use of the word and struggled to maintain his nonchalant demeanor. “It’s like an extra added plus, the icing on the cake of swindling. Not only do you take their money, but you also leave with their virtue.”

“Virtue,” Kurosaki repeated, inwardly disgusted but outwardly intrigued. “So you make these poor girls fall in love with you, give you money, and… _fuck_ you, and then you just leave?”

“Not exactly,” said Tanabe, and Kurosaki clung to the small hope that his friend wasn’t a complete jackass. “Sometimes I swindle boys too.”

Kurosaki blinked. “You have sex with boys.”

Tanabe shrugged. “A hole is a hole in the dark. Surprisingly, boys are easier to manipulate than girls. And most of the fags in this city are rich and vulnerable.”

Struggling not to make a face at the nasty word, Kurosaki turned his attention to his empty plate like he was bored with the conversation. In reality, he was so appalled that he wanted to pound Tanabe into the ground purely on principle. It was one thing to swindle someone out of their money, but to abuse their body as well… Kurosaki couldn’t think of anything more unforgivable.

“Is something wrong?” Tanabe asked suddenly, looking frantic. “It’s not as bad as it sounds, really. People should be more careful who they give their heart to as well as their money.”

Something in his voice told Kurosaki that Tanabe was speaking from personal experience. It didn’t add up; how could the nice (while rather annoying, come to think of it) Tanabe Satoshi from high school turn into this conniving, manipulating bastard? Kurosaki had a brief notion that perhaps his heart had been broken rather maliciously when he was younger, but he didn’t recall Tanabe pining over any girls back then. In fact, Tanabe had spent most of his time on the roof with Kurosaki –

Kurosaki lifted his eyes to meet Tanabe’s, hiding a frown. “Nothing’s wrong. It sounds like a great plan, actually. I just thought for a second that you were ‘coming out’ to me or something.” He laughed uncomfortably, his stare daring Tanabe to deny it.

Tanabe laughed overdramatically, banging his fist on the table hard enough to almost upset their cups. “Don’t be ridiculous. I only do it for the money.”

Nodding, Kurosaki did his best to look disappointed. It must have worked; either that or it was the sake that made Tanabe’s laughter cease abruptly and his face heat up, his eyes obviously focusing on Kurosaki’s lips, which Kurosaki thought to moisten slowly with the tip of his tongue. “That’s too bad,” he said in a voice that contained far too much depth to be considered a whisper. “I’ve always thought, in the back of my mind, what it would be like… with you.”

Tanabe’s breath hitched in his throat, and he glanced around wildly before leaning closer to Kurosaki. “We can make those thoughts a reality. I live not far from here.”

“Do you live alone?” asked Kurosaki eagerly, already knowing the answer.

Tanabe frowned. “My older sister Misaki and I share an apartment. She won’t mind – we stay out of each other’s affairs.”

Kurosaki pursed his lips, wanting to smirk at the way Tanabe gulped. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. And the walls in my building are so thin that my nosy neighbor can hear everything I do.” Kurosaki almost scoffed amusedly at that part being true.

“Hotel?” Tanabe suggested. “There’s one down the street…”

“I’m kind of in between jobs,” Kurosaki said slowly, looking away in shame. “I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“Nonsense,” Tanabe contested brightly. “I can’t believe – I mean, I’ve had a – I _had_ a big crush on you back in school. I didn’t think anything would ever come of it, but here we are six years later.”

“That makes me happy,” said Kurosaki with a shy smile, his hand sliding under the table to rest innocently on Tanabe’s knee. At his incredulous eyes, he added, “I’ve never done this before. You’ll have to teach me. Is that okay?”

Tanabe nodded firmly. “I’ll – I’ll go get the key to the room. You can wait outside and I’ll text you with the room number.” He glanced at the bill the waiter had put upside-down on the table. “I’ll get this too. You can make it up to me some other time, maybe?”

“Definitely,” Kurosaki replied. “I have a job starting next week.”

“Oh, congratulations,” Tanabe said distractedly, flashing a brilliant smile and looking a little nervous as he stood up and lingered awkwardly, waving the check around in his hand. “Well, I’ll go do that – what I just said. See you in a little bit.”

“See you,” said Kurosaki calmly, remaining seated to finish his sake and also to watch Tanabe in the mirrored glass across the room to make sure he was really going to pay the tab.

When he did, Kurosaki knew that he was for real. Tanabe really did have feelings for him, going back as far as tenth grade, and Kurosaki felt the smallest pang of guilt for what he was about to do. After all, he was partially to blame for the reason why Tanabe was swindling in the first place. He doubted the other man would have anything to do with his sister’s business if he hadn’t been abandoned by his best friend and boy-crush at the tender age of fifteen.

Kurosaki narrowed his eyes as he put his priorities back in order. If he played his cards right, he could kill two birds with one stone, ironically enough the two birds that cause the most pain – money and love. He may not make a profit off of the younger Tanabe, but the revenge in this case was not monetary.

Besides, he should have seen it coming.

~*~*~*~

Tanabe didn’t answer the door right away; in fact, Kurosaki was about to turn around and go home – no big loss – when the lock clicked and he was slowly faced with a pitch-black darkness, as if Tanabe had turned the knob and walked away to let it open by itself.

“Tana -” Kurosaki began, then cleared his throat and hissed, “Satoshi?”

He crept into the room, carefully closing and locking the door behind him. Thousands of scenarios flew behind his eyes as to why this was a Very Bad Idea, but luckily Kurosaki was not a panicky person by nature and placed one foot in front of the other while his eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light.

“Satoshi?” he tried again, making his voice waver. “You’re starting to scare me.”

“Gomen,” said a small voice that barely resembled Tanabe. “I’m really nervous.”

“Me too,” Kurosaki admitted honestly. “Where are you?”

“Behind you.”

Kurosaki spun around to find a dark, trembling figure before him. He slowly raised a hand until he felt the firmness of Tanabe’s arm beneath his fingers and heard him gasp as the muscle flinched. “It’s okay,” he said soothingly. “I really want this.”

“I really want this too.” Tanabe’s voice was high, almost sad. “Ryuichi, please be good to me.”

Kurosaki had to use every ounce of his willpower not to cringe at the use of his real name. Nobody had called him by it – they all knew better – since before his family died. He chalked it up to the small list of sacrifices for the greater good, the top of which being Tanabe’s friendship.

After only a small hesitation, Kurosaki slid his hand up Tanabe’s shaking arm, feeling every goosebump on the way to his face, where he was highly aware of the sharpness of his jaw as he softly ran his fingers over the skin. “Tell me what to do,” he whispered as though somebody else would hear. “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

Tanabe made a little whine in the back of his throat as Kurosaki stepped as close as he could without actually making contact with Tanabe’s body, breathing his air. “Eto…” he said, his voice cracking. “Just, um, I mean -”

Inwardly rolling his eyes – either Tanabe was a really good actor or a really big pussy – Kurosaki yanked him forward by the face and pressed their lips together. Not even the best actor could make his entire body quiver and his knees go weak like Tanabe did; Kurosaki caught him by the waist, using the force of his weight to maneuver the pair of them towards the bed in what Kurosaki thought to be one of his better moves.

Tanabe bounced back against him as they fell onto the mattress, moaning at the way Kurosaki landed on top of him. Kurosaki purposely jerked his thigh higher between Tanabe’s legs as he captured his lips again, continuing to caress his face while his other hand slowly pushed up his shirt, fingertips trailing along the sensitive skin of his side. “Ryuichi.”

“Satoshi,” Kurosaki responded, finding the whole concept of name-calling rather embarrassing and seeing it fit to shut Tanabe up with his tongue. He swallowed Tanabe’s soft moan as he snuck the tip of his tongue past Tanabe’s lips and grazed it against its mate, breaking apart only to toss Tanabe’s shirt over his head and stare down at the firm, muscular chest like he was checking him out.

Before Tanabe could say his name again, he attacked his mouth and slipped his hand down between them, massaging the rock-hard bulge in Tanabe’s pants and smiling against Tanabe’s lips when Tanabe moaned more heatedly and bucked up against him.

Tanabe kissed back fiercely, meshing his tongue with Kurosaki’s as though they were simulating sex. He slid his hands up Kurosaki’s back, taking his shirt with them.

Kurosaki could see the desire illuminating in Tanabe’s eyes as his shirt was carelessly thrown aside; Kurosaki leaned up on his knees and made a big show of unfastening his belt buckle, smiling coyly down at Tanabe like he was actually nervous. “This is the part I don’t know,” he said feebly. “Teach me, Sato-chan?”

If there was any doubt in Kurosaki’s mind that Tanabe was trying to swindle him – not that it mattered – it flew out of his head at the way Tanabe raised his eyes to him and smirked in a way that made Kurosaki harden on impact. Tanabe brought him back down until they were flush against each other, shifting underneath him until Kurosaki felt a persistent hardness against his own and let a low groan escape. “God, I want you,” he hissed, leaning down to speak against Tanabe’s lips. “I want to be different than the others you didn’t love.”

“You-” Tanabe interrupted himself to moan raucously as Kurosaki rolled his hips against him rather pointedly. “You love me?”

“Of course,” Kurosaki replied in a way that implied he was offended by the question. “I never thought you would return my feelings.”

“I do,” Tanabe said quickly, moving against Kurosaki as the pressure between them grew. “I’m so in love with you, Ryuichi.”

A part of Kurosaki ached at the confession, and this time he allowed it to take over his brain. “Show me,” he said voicelessly. “Show me how to love you.”

Kurosaki’s fingers were already at Tanabe’s waistline, so he helped tug Tanabe’s pants down and trailed his fingertips down Tanabe’s inner thighs as Tanabe completely disrobed himself and then Kurosaki. Kurosaki let him, another traitorous noise leaving his lungs as Tanabe’s touch lingered on his erection, slowly encasing it in his hand and moving from base to tip. “Top drawer,” he whispered, tangling the fingers on his other hand in Kurosaki’s hair and tugging him up for a kiss.

A little dazed from the way Tanabe was expertly stroking him, Kurosaki slapped his hand around aimlessly until it banged on the corner of the nightstand. His whimpers of pain were licked away as he fumbled to open the drawer and grabbed a handful of whatever was inside it, dropping it unceremoniously onto the bed next to them before using both of his arms to embrace Tanabe, thrusting gently into his hand.

Tanabe urged one of Kurosaki’s hands out from under him and tore open a small packet with his teeth, squirting the contents onto Kurosaki’s fingers and coating them with his own. The act of it was highly erotic and made Kurosaki drop his head onto Tanabe’s shoulder, pressing his lips into the crook of his neck and priding himself in the way Tanabe arched against him, slowly lifting his knees around Kurosaki’s hips.

Kurosaki winced in sympathy as Tanabe led his slicked hand between them, gasping at the way Kurosaki’s nails traced the contours of his abdominal muscles before grazing by his cock and continuing down. Tanabe exhaled harshly as he pushed Kurosaki’s forefinger inside him, giving himself no time to get used to it before shoving it all the way in and grabbing onto Kurosaki’s hair tighter. “Move it around,” Tanabe whispered, his voice a bit strained.

Always one to follow directions, Kurosaki circled his finger as wide as he could before Tanabe squirmed beneath him and yanked it out, replacing it with two. Kurosaki gasped at the tightness and realized that soon his arousal would be encased in that, the thought making him grind against Tanabe’s leg and nibble at his neck, prodding him deeper as Tanabe started to open up to him.

Tanabe’s entire body jerked as Kurosaki hit a spongy spot inside him, his hand now fisting Kurosaki’s hair as he moaned shamelessly loud. “Right there, Ryuichi.”

Kurosaki jabbed that spot again, then again, feeling a surge of power as each one made Tanabe writhe beneath him. For a brief second, he could understand why Tanabe did this with other men – there was a power involved, a power that could only come from having someone completely exposed and succumbing to his control. Kurosaki felt that power and cherished it, taking it one step further by telling himself that he wasn’t going to finish this until Tanabe begged him for it.

It didn’t happen right away; Kurosaki snuck in a third finger without Tanabe’s guidance, much to Tanabe’s appreciation if his constant whimpering was any indication. He sucked along his neck, leaving marks that would be obvious to anybody as to their source, forcefully massaging that spot deep inside Tanabe until he wailed and clutched onto him with both arms. “Ryuichi!” He choked on his own breath, his body pushing against Kurosaki’s fingers at a greater speed than Kurosaki was using on him. “Fuck me, Ryuichi. I’m ready. Please.”

That was good enough for him. Kurosaki yanked all three fingers out of him, positioning himself between Tanabe’s legs as said limbs rose to his chest and spread as far as they could go, opening himself wide for Kurosaki with a look of absolute need on his face.

“Please,” Tanabe went on, his voice getting higher and more desperate. “I love you so much, Ryuichi.”

“I-” Kurosaki faltered, his body shaking along with his voice. The part of him that saw this as a con act had long since been overcome by his libido, which would be the only justification for the way he looked deep into Tanabe’s eyes and said “I love you too” before inching his way inside.

Tanabe screamed as Kurosaki entered him but stayed relaxed enough to slide right in; Kurosaki could tell right away that Tanabe had never done this before, not in that way. He kissed any part of Tanabe’s face he could reach as he sunk all the way to the hilt, feeling Tanabe’s skin against his balls as he waited for Tanabe to get used to him. “You feel so good,” he whispered, sucking Tanabe’s trembling bottom lip into his mouth before kissing him full on. “I’ve wanted to do this forever.”

It had to have hurt, especially with the way Kurosaki started moving before Tanabe was fully relaxed, but Tanabe was grunting softly and holding onto Kurosaki tightly, thrashing his head around like he was compensating for not being able to do anything else. He cried out in a completely different way when Kurosaki pushed gently on his thighs to angle him upwards, and Kurosaki even let a few noises go as his cock was surrounded entirely, Tanabe’s body squeezing him instinctively.

“I’m going to come,” Kurosaki rasped against Tanabe’s lips, his voice speeding up along with his thrusts. “I’m going to come so hard, Satoshi. Come with me.”

Tanabe pried one of his hands away from Kurosaki’s back like it had been glued there and snaked it between them to grasp his own cock. He started howling as he yanked on himself in a way that might have been painful had he not been trying to achieve release as soon as possible. His face became distorted, his inner muscles immensely tight as Kurosaki struggled to hold off his own orgasm, biting down on Tanabe’s collarbone with the force of it all.

“ _Ryu-i-chi_ ,” Tanabe said in an elongated groan, one which continued on as he splattered his and Kurosaki’s stomachs with hot, sticky come and clenched around Kurosaki so hard that he couldn’t have stopped himself from letting go had the fate of the free world depended on it. He growled deeply as he spilled inside Tanabe, purposely not pulling out and collapsing his entire weight on top of him.

“Ryuichi,” Tanabe said again, more softly this time, extending his arms with what looked like the last of his energy to wrap around Kurosaki and hold him close, blindly seeking out his lips.

Kurosaki indulged him, little tingles coursing through his body along with the aftershocks of his orgasm as Tanabe kissed him lightly over and over. “Sleepy,” he whispered, curling up into Tanabe’s embrace and making his breathing even and calm.

Ten minutes later, when Tanabe was sound asleep, Kurosaki carefully climbed off of him, gathered his clothes, and left.

~*~*~*~

Kurosaki stared blankly at the angry man on the other side of the fence who was struggling against the police officers while regarding Kurosaki with sad eyes.

“How could you do this to me?” he was screaming. “I thought we were friends. I thought we were…”

Wordlessly, Kurosaki thought of his nosy neighbor’s best friend and how he had gotten revenge for her without even knowing it. He pressed himself against the fence, nose-to-nose with Tanabe, seeing the pain and heartache in his eyes and feeling absolutely no remorse. The corners of his lips turned up into a smirk. “You should really be more careful who you give your heart to,” he hissed. “You got what you deserved. And so did your sister.”

“You,” Tanabe spat. “You’re the worst!”

Kurosaki flashed a grin as Tanabe was dragged away, continuing to scream his name. “Thank you, as always.”


End file.
